My Other Half
by thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Set in future, Danny/Sam pairing. Their life seems perfect. He's the protector of the border, a warrior and hero in the eyes of many. But to his Sam, he's her everything. He's possessive and protective. slightly dark danny/sam, little fluff, no pure lemons! Language! just a one shot
1. Chapter 1

**set in the future, but a different future, one where Danny became himself , but not so evil. just hot headed. head over heels in love with sam and vice versa, sam is a bit twisted but loves his darker side**

* * *

><p><strong>this is something off the top of my head, if it doesn't go well ill delete, i want REVIEWS to know if its any good okay?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>this is my re edit!<strong>

* * *

><p>In a darkened house, on the edge of the street, in a little neighborhood, there lived a young couple. A bit dark and strange, though at first glance anyone will tell you their head over heels for each other. The man was tall, extremely so. towering over anyone with his tall six foot nine height, but it wasn't just how tall he was, he was massive. bulging arms and legs, thick broad chest and strong chin. You get the sense of pure power emanating from him at even the farthest distance. you didn't want to mess with him, at any cost. He had dark raven hair that fell over half of his face in chopped bangs, the rest laying to reach the top of his shoulder blades, most of the time it was tied back into a short pigtail at the nape of his neck, leaving his bangs to still hide his face god like face. A scar ran over his cheek, from the corner of his right eye to the edge of his jaw, a straight line. His eyes were something though, a cold ice blue, though if you were extremely unlucky, they changed...slowly changing color. that cool ice quickly turns into a blazing red, and that's the last thing you'll ever see.<p>

Now the woman in this couple was tall as well, but of slightly above normal height, maybe around five foot nine or so. but with those high stilettos that were always strapped to her heels you would think she a much taller person. She wasn't built like her partner, far from it actually, she had curves, thick hips, toned legs. A thin waist and small shoulders, hair flowing and long, always trailing down her back to her knees or in a side braid of Rapunzel qualities. It was soft and shone like velvet-black, nearly bright purple as the sun shone on it in just the right angle. Her violet eyes always shone with such curiosity for the world, always searching for something new and always happy to help. A stark contrast to her other half who would as soon leave anyone in need of help.

* * *

><p>I sat on the balcony of our large house on the outside of town, soaking up the moonlight and enjoying the quiet. leaning into the chaise lounge i smiled and sighed as i closed my eyes and stretched like a cat and then laid back down on my back. I laid there in the quiet, listening to the sound of crickets play and wind blow through the trees, the breeze tousling my loose hair around my shoulders and my bangs tickling my chin. letting my mind wander i found myself thinking about the last 8 years. the battles the decisions and friends i lost and gained, the life i have now compared to what could have been. Somehow it had all worked out, after it was messed up not once but twice. somehow it was fixed and we were safe and happy. we...i let that word roll through my mind and grinned to myself . yes we were together after all this time and trails, we ended up together. i loved him dearly, with everything i had, every part of him. the soft kind generous Danny, who kept me safe and treated me like a queen, who always had me in the front of his thoughts , the Danny that wanted to destroy everything in his path of i was hurt or threatened, the one that could easily kill me with one light smack of his emanate power, yet even in anger he never looked at me or tried to advance on me. he always took me into his arms like a feather or glass doll. As if ill break from the too much of his touch. And even the side of him that wanted to lock it all away, give in to the true power and let go of all his human emotions.<p>

As i lay there thinking of my other half i heard the sudden silence of the night, no birds, no breeze, no crickets, nothing. A grin slipped onto my red lips, he's home. i thought as i opened my violet eyes to meet a pair of glowing ice blue eyes, a hint of a green glow shadowing the edge of them. how i could get lost in those eyes alone.

"Hi," i breathe softly, still lost in the pools of ice.

"Hi," his deep breathy baritone voice whispered, even softly his voice could shake my entire world. That familiar smirk was across his face as he landed to sit on the chaise beside me, leaning over my upper body, his face inches from mine. i couldn't stop my arms from slipping over his muscled arms to his thick neck and twisting my fingers into his now blue-white hair of not ask me how it worked even though his hair was on fire in this form, but it was still hair, you just needed that right touch to feel it. That smirk of his darkened as i pulled his chest closer to mine, reveling in how it felt to press my own chest against his after a long day of being apart.

"Samantha...i suggest you stop while you have a fighting chance, " he grinned and leaned down the precious inch and licked my lower lip softly, sending a shudder down my spine and my fingers to tighten in his hair. i knew what he meant, in this form he was dangerous, could and has hurt me before while in the lustful haze, but i didn't care. i knew he would never hurt me, not badly, and maybe i was messed up, but i liked it when he got a little rough with me.

"Sorry... " i said, pouting slightly before smirking and pulling him down on top of me fully, kissing those full lips of his and biting at his bottom lip, letting the flesh roll through my teeth and growling playfully up at him. he growled back deeply, sending shivers through my body, i clung tighter to him and bit my lip. his body shone with two blue rings and he quickly transformed, leaving him in his equally built and equally sexy as fuck human self. the next moment he used his phantom powers to pick me up easily and phase us through the french doors and into the darkened room that was our master bedroom. he threw me onto the middle of the bed,carefully, thinking of my hair and grinned at me, a dark look on his face i loved so much. i quickly braided my hair loosely and tied it with a hairband always on my wrist. i smirked at him.

"Your never sorry Sam, are you baby?" He tugged off his black shirt, the one i liked with white accents on it. his muscles rippled and flexed as his moved, abs arms and chest. i licked my lip softly. oh god he was model worthy, no god like! i felt my body respond to him, my arms and legs restless, anxious to get a hold of something and cling tightly to him.

"Never Danny" I winked at him as he popped the button on his black cargo pants, letting them hang loosely on his chiseled hips , showing his blue boxers clinging tightly to him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan thoughts**

_Danny thoughts_

Sam's thoughts

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

There was a something laying on me, I couldn't breath. I started to struggle to get out from under whatever was holding me down, freaking out . I heard a deep throaty groan and I opened my eyes to see a head full of raven black was Danny, I punched him in the shoulder and all I got was another soft groan. The man could sleep! I knew one thing would wake him up. I took as deep a breath as I could with his huge upper body laying on top of my chest and yelled. "Danny! Ghost!," as loud as i could. He jumped off of me and jolted off the bed, falling on his ass as his feet got tangled into the sheets and duvet. I couldn't help but giggle and smile as he did so.

He growled softly when he heard my giggle and turned to glare at me playfully, flashing his eyes green and back to ice blue. That trick didn't work on me like it did others and he knew it. "Samantha...was that necessary? you could have just woken me up like a normal person ya know."

"I tried! You wouldn't get from me Danny, I punched you and pulled our hair and nothing, that was the only way to wake you up." I smiled at him , standing there in all his morning-glory. Damn... shaking my head to get the naughty thoughts from clouding my better judgement. I noticed him pulling up a pair of fresh jeans but instead of his usual black fox belt, he grabbed his utility belt. "Patrol?...again?...," I let my voice drop and a pout appeared on my lips. Danny looked over at me and sighed, ruffling the back oh his head.

"I have to baby, I shouldn't be gone late tonight but the ghost zone is getting restless lately," he walked over to me and sat down on the bed, pulling me gently into his lap. He tucked my head under his chin and wrapped his bulky arms around my small frame, holding me tightly against his bare chest. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but I'm the only one who can keep them in line , with Walker's prison full and him doing his own patrols were short-handed. "

"I just miss you during the day ...," it was true, i miss him so much sometimes my heart would ache. I hated being away from him, and worried constantly, about his safety, about his life, about everything. The past few years everything had calmed down even the Ghost zone but lately...something was amiss, the ghosts were running scared and Danny had his work cut out or him.

I leaned into his embrace and nuzzled into his chest, oh how i loved his broad chest and strong arms holding me. Hold it together Sammie girl, now is not the time. "I just wish I could help out! you never let me on patrol anymore and even Tucker is on the other side helping, why not me too?"

"I won't put you in danger like that Sam, Tucker can handle himself over there" that was the wrong thing to say. I growled my own little growl and smacked his arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt him but it was still needed. Scrambling out of his arms to stand in front of him wrapped in the dark sheets.

"And what is that supposed to mean? That I'm weak? That i can't handle myself? That i cant protect myself?!" I was yelling now, I hated feeling weak. I knew I was, hell look at me. I'm not made for combat, just combat boots. But Danny was always teaching me how to fight, I knew how to use weapons, I was an excellent archer even. But he never let me in the fights anymore. Something happened after high school and he stopped letting me fight back. He wouldn't see me hurt, even though I would get right back up and keep on fighting no matter how weak I really was.

"I will not let you get hurt. Your not weak but I don't want you hurt or worse...," his voice dropped off and he hung his head. Black bangs covered his face and hid the sad look on his face. "I can't lose you, I'll go crazy Sam...I cant do it. That's why you have the ghost shield belt, and the earing and the wristband lasers...I have to protect you." I could hear the defeat in his tone, the way he hung his head. It was no way for a hero to act. I was realizing he just didn't want me hurt. He couldn't lose me.

"Hey..., "I kneeled on the floor in front of him, cupping his chin in my hands and tugging him slightly to look at me. I saw the hurt and the worry clear in his eyes. "I'm not goin anywhere ok? I'll stay safe. You're not going to lose me Danny, I promise." his arms came around me and hugged me tight against him. i wraps my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as i possibly could. "i love you Danny, never forget that." His arms only squeezed me tighter against him.

Whatever was going on with the other side was affecting him badly, making him more paranoid than usual. Something dark was coming and he had no idea. And sadly, neither did I.


End file.
